Ai no Kotowari
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: YURI :: FICLET :: SakuIno :: "Por que o amor não precisa de razões para nascer." :: Para Yui Blackwell ::


* * *

**_Ai no Kotowari_**

_(Razões do Amor)_

**_Por: Tainã Zuccollotto Vieira – Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell_**

* * *

_Não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você_

_E então tenho de dizer,antes de partir_

_Que só quero que você saiba_

_Encontrei uma razão pra mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

_E a razão é você_

**_Hoobastank – The Reason_**

* * *

Qual seria a razão do amor nascer? Seria algo que se ganha com o tempo ou se aflora aos poucos? Seria também normal o amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo? Pela sociedade, não. Pelos olhos delas, sim. _A sociedade prepara o crime, o criminoso comete_ não é mesmo?

Vamos começar por partes:

Yamanaka Ino nunca teve o respeito que mereceu. Dada muitas vezes como fútil e inútil.

Haruno Sakura nunca teve o amor que lutou. Passou anos buscando algo que nem a mesma sabia o que era.

Ambas lutaram pelo amor de um homem que nem ao menos deu valor a elas. Desmancharam a amizade infantil e inocente em busca dele. Lutaram contra a outra até caírem de exaustão. Foi tudo a esmo. Nada valeu a pena, todas as lutas, todas as lágrimas, todas as noites sem dormir. Tudo e nada.

Ino deve ter sido a primeira a se recuperar os pedaços de seu coração. Continuou sorrindo e crescendo, sem a amizade dela. Sakura ficou para trás. Ainda tinha um resíduo de esperança em seu peito, e a loira a notou. Notou como ela lutou para que seus sonhos se realizassem, expôs seus sentimentos mais nobres e mostrou a coragem de poder largar tudo em busca dele. Do amor.

A loira não queria nem admitir para ela mesma que se apaixonou pela mais bela flor de seu jardim.

Sakura quase afogou sua alma em lágrimas. É triste chorar de amor, é triste. Um sentimento tão belo e puro não deveria nos fazer chorar. Demorou demais ela perceber que seu coração construiu uma ilusão perfeita. Cegou-a, enganou-a, e quase a matou. Então, Sakura admirou Ino.

Por continuar a mostrar que podia crescer mais, pelo sorriso límpido que brilhava em seus lábios, pelas palavras doces e também das ferinas.

As duas sentiam falta da amizade que tinham. Queriam poder trocar palavras amistosas, e não rancorosas, poder falar mais, brincar mais, _amar demais._

Por que não ter se importado menos, com problemas tão pequenos? Por que não rir das palhaçadas alheias do mundo? São tantas perguntas sem resposta.

Mas uma dessas perguntas merece ter uma resposta.

**Qual é a razão do amor?**

O amor não tem início nem fim, meio ou começo. Não se sabe de onde surgiu ou a que ponto pode levar. É uma estrada de meandros curvilíneos e abismos mortais. O amor não tem eira e nem beira. Não se pode tocar e nem resistir a ele. Ele chega sem ser chamado e nos invade sem permissão e quando nos tocamos, já tomou posse do nosso ser.

A razão do sorriso da loira é a rósea. _Das noites em claro, em meio aos lençóis suados e palavras entrecortadas._

A razão da vida de Sakura é Ino. _Das conversas engraçadas, das risadas empolgadas e de sua cama nunca ficar vazia._

* * *

- Sakura, qual é a razão disso tudo?

- A razão é você.

_Por que o amor não precisa de razões para nascer._

* * *

- • -

_Yo minna-san! /o/_

_Vamos espalhar as sementinhas Yuri no FF! /o/ **Por Watermellon Lala-sama e Demetria Blackwell**_

_Aqui está mais um Yuri, pequenininho, mas de coração (Se eu ainda tiver um), e esse vai para a loira de meu viver **Yui Blackwell**. Coisa loira que quase me matou de rir ao tentar se matar com uma Coca-Cola, menina prodígio (Influências do Rafael e do Krystian) pegadora de pessoinhas inocentes (... Você me entendeu. Não se faça de cínica. MUHAUSHAUHU) entre muuuuitas³³³ outras tantas trapalhadas e tropeços. (Põem tantas nisso, meldels. u.u)_

_Acho que a única coisa que me impede de clamar aos Deuses e outras entidades astrais que acabe o ano letivo logo é que eu posso não estudar junto contigo coisa de Gzuz ç.ç_

_Mais nossa amizade é forever não é? #Quase matando o teclado afogado de lágrimas#, e com vocês, uma frase copiada da Tina Lecter:_

**E se você não mandar uma review, vai ficar parecendo a Hebe Camargo em 5... 4... 3... 2...**


End file.
